Kingdom Come
by WriterCentral
Summary: Annoying siblings. Aphrodite Girls. A spell. And a kiss.What could go wrong. EXTREMELY SHORT, somewhat cute Tratie oneshot. Inspired by Kingdom by the Civil Wars. Mr. Lenni the bunny rabbit says R&R.


Kingdom Come

**Hey peoples! Sorry for not working on Welcome to the Republic but I had a plot idea and I had to get it down on paper (computerized paper, hehe). This is an extremely short (under 1000 words, shocking) and somewhat cute one-shot. I was messing around on youtube and listened to Kingdom Come and this idea popped into my head. Julian is, of course, based upon Julie, well not truly based upon her, more like inspired by her but edited so that she's totally different but still a GENIUS. More based off Katie, but oh well. ENJOY!**

_Dara_

* * *

"TRAVIS STOLL!" Travis jumped hitting his head against the bed above him.

"I'd run, dude." He looks up to see his sister, Julian, smirking at him, somewhat out of breath. "Conner and I just pranked Katie, and you know what that means."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Travis jumps up out bed and starts toward the back door.

"It's funny to see you get chased and beaten up by Katie." She smirks at him as he runs off in terror. "And it gives me a chance to steal your stash of chocolate bunnies."

Katie comes charging into the cabin, and seeing Julian sitting on Travis's bed eating a chocolate bunny, demands "where is he?!"

"Probably in Canada, judging by how fast he was running." Julian chuckles biting off the bunnies head. But seeing Katie's glare she gave in. "Hiding, weapons shed, not his brightest idea. Oh and Katie, feel free to pummel him, just don't kill him, cause then I'd have to kill you."

"Trust me, he'll wish he was dead." Katie runs out the back door towards the weapons shed, throwing open the door. "TRAVIS STOLL! WHERE ARE YOU?! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

Travis gulps, finally processing where he was. "Crap." He mutters.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ready?" Jessica asks.

"Yep. Let's do this." Kristi raises her hands, Jessica doing the same.

"φιλί και ερωτεύονται" They mutter, and pink mist floats from their mouths.

They peek into the weapons shed where they see Katie and Travis kiss.

Katie pushes him away, "What the crap, Travis?"

"It's not my fault, someone was controlling me!" Travis pleads, seeing Katie pick up an ax.

"I think that was yourself, Travis." She glares at him.

"Crap." Kristi whispers, "Why isn't it working?"

"Stupid!" Jessica hits her upside the head. "C'mon, we can't have her kill him."

She grabs Kristi by the wrist and yanks her into the shed.

"_Katie put down the ax_." Kristi says calmly, letting power flow into her words.

"Okay." Katie put down the ax.

"_Please sit, and remain calm_." Jessica tells them, and they obey.

"We used charmspeak and our mom's power to make you kiss, and it was supposed to make you fall in love, but I guess it didn't work since you guys were already in love." Kristi explains.

"_You won't kill us_." Jessica says.

"_We are just gonna walk away and you will let us._" Kristi states, as they slowly back away, and out the door, before sneaking back to their original hiding spot to watch what's occurring in the absence.

"What?! I'm not in love with Travis!" Katie shudders.

"C'mon Katie-Cat, you know you love me." Travis teases.

"Idiot." She mutters.

Travis kisses her forehead. "You are so in love with me." He then walks out, leaving a dazed Katie standing there.

She then realizes what happened. "STOLL!"

"Stupid." Travis mutters, and then takes off running.

Katie catches up to him, having a head start and all, and tackles him.

"Please don't kill me." He whimpers.

"Now why would I do that?" Katie leans down and kisses him. "You were right, I am in love with you. See you tomorrow, Travis."

Katie then walks away, smiling to herself, leaving Travis on the ground, smiling like a maniac.

"And they'll be together until kingdom come." Kristi and Jessica smile. "Thanks for you help, Julian."

"No problem. Anything to get him to stop mopping around like a lost puppy."

* * *

(\(\

(")(") Mr. Lenni says review. And you will get (::) COOKIES!


End file.
